VAC Clashes With PJO
by baka-minorin
Summary: The VAC members are supposed to attend a summer camp. An ART camp. But they found themselves tangled with another dimension; and staying in a summer camp that teaches them more than ART. Can they survive the dangerous world demi-gods live in?


**Author's Note: **After a year and a half... I'm back. XDDD, blame deviantArt for kidnapping me. Lol. Anyways, I realized my English stock of words is getting worse. Gaah, so I'm coming back. I miss you , I miss you guys, I miss the commentors and of course, though I usually get none, flamers too. XDDD

You guys call me Shin now. Minorin.. well, to those who loved my earlier works... you're free to call me that. :)

**Percy Jackson and the Olympiansx OC cross-over**

**First Chapter: A World Had Collided with our Wistful Reality**

"Okay. I thought we **WERE** supposed to go to a camp, Maruka-senpai." a dark-brown haired girl whined as she walked up the hill in front of a more tired-looking boy with monkeyish features. The guy with glasses paused walking and turned to look at her.

"We ARE going to camp, we're near now. So stop whining, Shiori-san."

"But you've said that 54 times already! And these trees, they look familiar. Admit it, we're LOST, Maruka-senpai." she said as she pouted. "Hey, Nagasuki-kun, you still alive?" she said as she turned to look at the guy with monkeyish features. "**Starved to death..** but yeah, still alive." he answered.

"So this is the reason why the others preferred to go with Greenson-san... You don't have a sense of direction.." she said as they continued to walk up the hill. Maruka said nothing.

They continued to climb the steep hill until they came to a large clearing. Maruka stopped walking at the shaded portion of the clearing and placed his backpack on the ground. "Let's stay here for the night."

Shiori and Nagasuki said nothing; they were famished and tired for hours of walking. They placed their backpack on the ground and went to find some twigs and branches to start a bonfire.

They were sitting around their hard-earned fire when they began to feel something around them. Nagasuki shivered in terror; while Shiori sat silently, nibbling on her hotdog.

"G-guys? D-d-did you s-s-see that?"

"What?" Shiori asked; her voice free from any tremor. Nagasuki just stared behind them; his eyes wide from terror. "S-something large... with gold-something hair..."

"M-Maruka-senpai... w-what are we going to do?" she asked Maruka, who looked like he was going on a major decision, weighing a million possibilities at once. He motioned them to stand up and take some of their belongings.

"On the count of three, we're going to make a run for it. Okay? And here's some rope, tie it to your wrists, guys, so we can't get separated." he said as he handed Nagasuki a rope, who in turn, wrapped it around Shiori's wrist and then his. They nodded, waiting for his direction. "One.. Two.. RUN!"

As soon as they left their position a huge lion the size of a Hummer pounced out of the bushes and chased after them. They shouted in terror; fleeing for their lives. The Hummer-lion growled in anticipation as it chased them; making the three wish they had abilities to fly or just some strength to fight it.

They tore through the trees; got their arms and cheeks bruised from sharp twigs sticking out their way. They were panting; but the Hummer-lion was already near. They came to a clear river; and hesitated.

"Maruka... we can't die here... we CAN'T!" Shiori said; tears falling down her bruised cheeks. "We won't die... I promise." he said as he patted her head. The Hummer-lion growled; signaling that it is nearby.

"Let's jump in the water! Lions can't swim, right?" Nagasuki suggested. Maruka nodded. "Let's go! JUMP!"

They jumped to the water; and the cool currents caressed them. They heard the Hummer-lion growl above them; waiting for his prey.

But before anyone of them could speak; the lights went black around them.

_**"Help... me.. help.. us.. help.."**_

**-End of Chapter-**

**Shin:** Crappy. Crappy. I'm a filth. I'm a filth. /cries

**Maruka: **/pats me It's alright. You're just recovering. You're crappiness is understandable.

**_...(silence)..._**

**Shin: Is that a COMPLIMENT or what?**

**The usual reminder before exiting your browser tab. READ AND REVIEW. You guys do me a HUGE favor and please, help me get my good English back. **


End file.
